Dalaran Ministry of War
The Dalaran Ministry of War is one of the five ministries of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. The MoW is responsible for the military actions undertaken by the Senate. The MoW is also responsible for the planning and execution of field expeditions, deployments, and observations while acting as a front-line defense for other magi in the field. The MoW works closely with the other ministries to provide for their safety in the field. Since the invasion of the Iron Horde, the Ministry of War has been fully activated and now wields the wartime powers to dictate how to proceed. This newfound power has been used to establish alliances with other battle ready factions and place Dalaran squarely within the military infastructure of the Grand Alliance. The Ministry of War is comprised of the following offices, the order they are placed in does not denote their position in the hierarchy. Major Offices Minister of War The War Ministry is presided over by the Minister of War, appointed to his or her office by the Chancellor of the Magus Senate of Dalaran until such a time when he or she is rendered unfit for duty as judged by the Inner Council or the War Ministry is no longer required and is deactivated. The Office of the Minister of War This office comprises of the general staff required to run the Ministry. The office is responsible for the management and execution of war plans, disseminating orders to field personnel, signing off on logistics requisitions, and deployment of troops to combat zones. The Office of Tactics and Logistics The office of tactics is dedicated to determining the best tactical course of action for any deployment or long term series of actions. The office of tactics then advises the minister of war on appropriate actions to take. The Office is also responsible for determining the logistical requirements for a deployment and then assigning gear to troops upon deployment. The office is headed by the Chief Logistician. The Office of the Purse The office of the purse is dedicated to the management of the budget laid down by the Administration Bureau. The office maintains a record of all war material acquired and expended specifically in service to the war ministry and works closely with the Administration department on various matters. This Office is also subordinate to the Chief Administrator. The office is headed by the Chief Financial Officer. The Office of Intelligence This office is responsible for field intelligence gathered by scouts and reconnaissance agents employed by the ministry of war. Information gathered by this office is then processed and either forwarded to the Office of Tactics and Logistics or to the Office of the Minister of War. Information considered of worth to the Interior will be passed to the Ministry of the Interior offices. Out of date but useful intelligence will be forwarded to the administration bureau for filing. This office is also subject to review from the Minister of the Interior. This office is headed by the Chief Reconnaissance Officer. The Office of the Battlemage Corp The battlemage corp comprises of highly trained field operatives, known as Battlemagi, agents who are adept at magic and skilled fighters. These agents form the bulk of infantry doctrine of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. The office of the battlemage corp is responsible for maintaining training standards, drill plans, and obtaining and overseeing the training of recruits into the corp. The structure is as follows. ]] * Minister of War * Mage-Commander * Mage-Captain * Mage-Lieutenant * Mage-Corporal * Battlemage/Mage-Guard/Agent * Instructor/Attached personnel from other ministries. Minor Offices Bureaucratic Oversight Department This Department is responsible for overseeing interactions between the bureaucracy of the war ministry and the main Administration Bureau. Engineering Corp This group is responsible for the construction of battlemage outposts and garrisons. Members are typically employed from contractors or personnel hired to Dalaran. Ordinatii Oversight Department Along with the Ministry of the Interior's task force, the Ministry of War oversees the Ordinatii Division, the senate's custodians of heavy weaponry, experimental weaponry, and weapons of mass destruction. Notable War Ministry Personnel * Mage-Commander Vanidicus Alexander (Active) * Mage-Captain Nathul Furlbrow (Active) * Mage-Lieutenant Vesiana Sinclair (Active) * Battlemage Elizabeth Alecto (Active) * Battlemage Nalendor Stormweaver (Active) * Battlemage Zodian Spellseal (Active) * Battlemage Kalecthos Delnathor (Active) * Battlemage Farel Arc (Active) * Markswoman Oliviaxi Shadesong (Corporal Pay grade; Active) The following battlemagi are inactive in their role, retired, or otherwise not serving. * Battlemage Geraneln (Retired, Current head of Eastern Initiative Trading Company.) * Mage-Corporal Kira Frostheart (Retired, former head of Military RnD) * Instructor Rywinn Valker (Retired) * Mage-Guard Matiff Durtthan (Retired; chief investigator of Ministry of Justice) * Battlemage Aithnea Escol (Retired) Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Dalaran Military Category:Dalaran Organizations